


First.

by Foxx, TheFoxfluffster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx/pseuds/Foxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxfluffster/pseuds/TheFoxfluffster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy loses his virginity. To Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew/gifts).



It was a cold, rainy day. Germany and Italy were in their house. Germany was in deep thought while Italy was sitting in a chair, reading.

Germany finally broke the ongoing silence, "Italy. Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You said you were a virgin." As he said that Italy's face flushed bright red. "Do you want to change that?"

"GERMANY!! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME LIKE THAT!" Italy squealed, "I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST IN MY DREAMS!!" He squealed the last one as he jumped in Germany's arms.

"W-wait, You mean to say I've been silently crushing on you, and you've been doing just the same."

Italy nodded vigorously.


End file.
